undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 83
Walking through the dark camp, Bradley remained cool and calm as well as hidden in the darkness as he headed towards his first three targets out of eight, his gun ready at his side along with the knife in his hand. He had decided that Maria and that lesbian couple would be the easiest to take down so he would go for them first. Although he was still convincing himself that this was best for him despite how bad it was to do it. Luckily everyone was either asleep in their tents/RV's or one of the unfortunate lot put on guard duty. This didn't matter though, the whole camp could be following him and it wouldn't matter, all that mattered was Bradley had to succeed in kill Will's group. Eventually reaching the RV, Bradley checked to see if it would open on its own but of coarse It wouldn't so Bradley quickly and quietly used his knife to pry the door open, not making a singe bit of noise as he did. Once he had the door open, Bradley looked inside but cursed the fact they had their lights off but he could gather the shapes of the three people. Two were laying together in one bed and the on the opposite side of the vehicle laid Maria in her bed. Putting away his knife, Bradley un holstered his silenced pistol before raising it as he slowly sneaked over to Maria's bed until finally the pistol was aimed directly at the little girl's head.... However before Bradley got a chance to pull the trigger, Maria rolled over and yawned slightly as she opened her eyes briefly, looking up to see a gun pointed directly at her head which made her do the first thing she could think of, scream. Like a game of dominos, Maria's scream caused the lesbians to wake up who quickly screamed themselves when they saw what was going on which ended up with Bradley himself screaming for being made jump by the lesbians. However when Bradley screamed it worked out a little differently..... As soon as he heard the lesbians scream from behind him, Bradley nearly literally jumped out of his skin as he turned around in shock to look at them, however while doing this, he winded up accidently firing his pistol straight into the middle of Lily's chest Now Bradley, Emily and Maria watched shocked as Lily at first just sat there upright in the bed before suddenly grasping her chest as blood came out of the fatal wound, looking down at it with a shocked expression until finally she fell down onto the bed and her eyes closed, now dead. ---- Running towards the RV where the screams had come from, Will felt a bad feeling in his gut as he saw it was the lesbians and Maria's RV but he continued running, pushing past residents who had gathered around until he eventually reached the open doorway. Quickly taking the scene in, Will first saw Bradley standing there shocked as he slowly lowered his gun. He then turned his attention to where Emily was currently cradling a now dead Lily and finally Will looked into the eyes of a scared and confused little girl. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Bradley stated dropping the pistol to the ground as if he had just realized what he'd been trying to do for the past weeks. However this didn't stop Will as he looked to the man as he spoke. All Will saw was red.... Grabbing Bradley by his collar, Will practically threw him out of the RV, in front of pretty much the whole community as they had gathered around before Will came outside and kicked Bradley back down to the ground again when the man tried to get up. He heard his friends, Bella, Anthony, Karen and others warn him to stop as everyone was watching and it wouldn't end well for anyone. He heard shocked gasps and whispers from the people who had gathered and most of all, he knew he looked like a bad guy. However this didn't stop Will. He wasn't even thinking anymore, he was just so angry at Bradley and all the times he had tried to kill his group and now he had succeeded. In a fit of anger, Will raised his M4A1, aware all speaking came to a halt as he brought it back down again, straight onto Bradley's head. Shouts of anger, gasps of shock and even some crying was heard as Will repeatedly smashed the gun into his victim's head. He heard Karen holding Anthony back due to the man wanting to stop Will before it went any further, he knew Bella would be disappointed in him. However soon all of these noises were blocked out of his head as his vision changed, instead of seeing the back of Bradley's head he saw Riley's face, laughing at him as Will heard the sound of Natasha's and Logan's voices telling him he had failed them, failed to protect them. All the residents could do was stare at him in shock, his friends the most shocked at how their leader had suddenly turned into a crazy murderer in just a few seconds. Bella even had tears in her eyes as she shook her head and moved away from the scene leaving Karen to go after her and Anthony just to shake his head, what had Will done.... Eventually Will's actions stopped as he dropped his gun to his side, staring down at the now dead Bradley in complete shock, asking himself in his head over and over what had he just done. However he couldn't ask for long as he suddenly felt really ill and his vision blurred and soon enough he fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. "WILL?!!!" he heard Anthony call his name as the last thing he saw was Anthony running to his side and checking him over, joined by Annie as she tried to get him to respond as she checked his vitals, both sharing a worried look as his eyes finally closed. ---- After a few moments, Annie with the help of her brother took Will's unconscious body to her med tent where she would keep an eye on him leaving Anthony to watch them go, taking in a deep breath. Annie had told them Will would be fine he had just worked himself up so much his body had made him go unconscious because it needed rest. It sounded like a load of random stuff as he listened to it but he trusted the doctor to look after him. Looking up he saw David moving the residents back, trying to get them to go back to their RV's and tents but they wouldn't budge. They were all shocked at what had just happened as well as confused, they just didn't understand. Finally getting up from his kneeling position, Anthony took in another deep breath looking at the open door. Now the noise had died down he could hear crying from inside which he identified as Emily's and Maria's which made him fear the worse as he walked towards it. And in his fears was confirmed when he poked his head in and saw Emily and Maria sitting on the bed, cradling the dead body of Lily as they broke down in tears which made Anthony have a bad feeling in his gut, the groups actions of not killing Bradley sooner had resulted in Lily's death and Anthony couldn't help but have a pain of guilt inside of him. After what felt like forever, Emily hugged Maria to comfort her before sending her outside to go find Annie and Anthony quickly told the little girl Annie was in the med tent as she passed him before he and Emily looked to each other. "Bradley he....he...." Emily started but couldn't form the words so he nodded to her giving her a small sad smile. "I know, Will killed Bradley after it happened" Anthony told her but left out how brutally he had done it, however Emily still looked at him shocked at hearing the news of Will ending Bradley but soon shook her head and got up walking towards him before stopping in front of him, looking down at the ground. "could you make....could you make sure she doesn't, you know?" Emily asked, again nearly on the verge of tears as she bit her lip, her eyes casting upwards to look at him while he just gave her a silent nod and brought her in for a hug in a sign of comfort which she accepted and hugged him for a few moments before she finally broke away and went to talk with Maria. Now left to deal with Lily, Anthony walked up to her position as she laid on the bed, grabbing his glock from his side and slowly raised it to point it towards Lily's head closing his eyes as he prepared to fire. Meanwhile behind him he heard Emily till Maria a few things, namely what Anthony was about to do before he knew she covered the little girl's ears in an attempt to make sure she didn't hear the gun firing. However Anthony just couldn't bring himself to do it as he clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could. His fingers kept moving a few times near the trigger but it quickly came back again, all he could think about was when he first talked to her on the farm. Watching the whole exchange between Karen and "Daniel", Anthony couldnt help but find himself jealous at the two and sighed. He didnt exactly want to go out with Karen he just didnt see what Dan had and Anthony didnt. "could you make it any obvious?!" Lily exclaimed from behind him making him jump which resulted in her laughing lightly. Annoyed Anthony turned to see who she was but when he did his annoyance soon went away when he took in the kinda beauty he was staring at. "dont worry though, Dan always fucks up in relationships, that girl will be available again soon" Lily said before her younger sister Maria and her friend Matthew called her out on her swear. "oh get a life" she told the two kids playfully, sticking out her tongue while Anthony tried not to stare at her. "I aint jealous...not really" Anthony said finally and Lily raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes noticing his gaze and walking away giving him a nudge on the shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "your barking up the wrong tree......I like GIRLS" Lily told him before laughing to herself as she walked away and Anthony couldnt help but feel sorry for himself. He just had no luck with girls....... However his thoughts broke away when he heard a growl come from her so he opened his eyes just in time to see her now undead and cloudy eyes open as she took in the room before her eyes settled on him causing her to growl more. However before she could start to get up, Anthony managed to pull himself together and fire his gun and finally ending her life.... ---- Running to her tent, Bella dived to her bed like a little teenager would do and cried out. She wasn't really sure why she was crying so much, she supposed she was just so shocked that Will had murdered Bradley in such a way....he was usually a good man. Hearing the flap open behind her, she turned to see who it was wiping her tears away as she had reduced to sniffling while she tried to give Karen a small smile as the woman came to sit next to her, pulling her into a hug which she accepted. "you ok?" Karen asked while softly stroking Bella's back and the woman in question nodded giving a small laugh as she looked up to Karen. "yeh, don't even know why I'm this upset to be honest" Bella stated but Karen just looked at her seriously and a little sadly. "its fine to be upset, its probably the fact you just didn't expect Will ever to react like that" Karen responded causing Bella to nod in agreement before they parted from their hug so Bella could lay on the sleeping bag. "you'll be fine later, maybe you should give it a rest in?" Karen suggested but instead Bella shook her head and got up, heading over to the tent flap before she turned to look at Karen. "I got guard duty to do" Bella told her before exiting the tent leaving Karen to sigh and put her head in her hands in thought. Why did things always have to fuck up when they had something good going on? she asked herself but she had no answer. ---- It had been a few hours since the incident and it was now the early hours of the morning. However no one in the camp could sleep, all they could do is sit up and think about what had happened. Never mind how many times they played it through their head they still couldn't get over the shock of what had happened. Looking out of the window from Harris's RV, Anthony sighed as all he saw was turned on lights showing the fact everyone was awake was true. Eventually he turned to look at David, Harris and Ricky who he was having a meeting with. Usually it would be Will in his place but with his condition, Will was currently unable to do it leaving Anthony in charge of their group. "we are truly sorry for your group's loss and we will bury her tomorrow, did you want anything? we can get it for you" Harris told him and David nodded in agreement looking worried at Anthony but his response shocked all three of them. "Franks death, could you get that?" Anthony asked looking to each of them in turn but neither of them had a response so he continued, a cold voice replacing his usually warm one. "because the reason Lily died was because none of you were willing to kill Bradley, you just had to wait for him to do something as proof of his betrayal, WELL.THERE.IT.WAS" Anthony shouted the last part at them giving a glare. "we're sor-" David started to say it but Anthony just held up his hand to silence him which resulted in success when David did indeed shut up. "save it, Frank's going to die and that's it before he kills anyone else in MY group and if any of you want to stop me, well....your going to have to shoot me" Anthony spat before walking over to the RV door and exiting the door leaving the three shocked for a few moments. Eventually David decided he was going to go after Anthony but just as he began walking, Ricky stood up and stopped him, giving him the look saying not to go after him before he turned to Harris. "tomorrow, the camp residents are going to demand to know what's going on and that its all sorted out" Ricky told him but Harris had no idea what to say so he remained quiet leading Ricky to walk to the RV door himself, saying one last thing before he exited the RV. "I hope your ready for it" Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues